The World of Forgotten
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: A short one shot. basically for a friend. story is that Blaine is diagnosed with Cancer and is 18 year old teenager living on his own with his whole life full of nothing but tragedy; and just as his life is close to the edge he finally gets peace and happiness from the very last person he expected


**A/N: so basically I had a lot of shit going through my brain and I just finished watching The Normal Heart (btw excellent movie). I do believe she could have been happy, I feel like her story was left untold, and maybe if only fate had been kind to her. At least I hope she is now. So hope you enjoy. **

**Not beta'd… spontaneous one shot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The World of Forgotten**

Anyway so I just got this idea, I also remembered last years when my fiend Chelsea passed away. So this is a short idea grasp about her life story. I fe

It was a week after my birthday when I found out what was happening to me. I never realized how far it had affected me and how much worse condition I was falling under.

It had barely been a week _before_ my birthday when he had committed suicide. Was I a bad boyfriend? Was I never what he wanted? Wasn't I meant for love just as much as any person was? It's like since the day I was born god has been testing me. I was barely even out of middle school when I came out to mom and dad; when I wanted a hug from them and acceptance, they cats out their own son out on the streets of Westerville. And all for what? Just because I chose to love a man and not let society define me for who I am.

It never occurred to me even till this very day while I sat on the hospital bed, with needles and drips attached to me while I stared out in the abyss, searching for answer. Why was I to be tested of all this? Was life ever going to be done with me? I thought after my parents cast me out my gracious friends had accepted me into their home. Both Jeff and Nick, their wonderful families provided me with a roof over my head when my own blood relations didn't even want to see my face. I never hurt anyone, I never was a bad person and yet this happened to me.

I remember till this day when I left I started school once again; no one was my friend, only because I was gay. It wasn't my fault I was born this way, I didn't chose to be this way, this is what I am; this is what makes me happy. But fortunately accepting yourself in this shit ass society isn't enough anymore.

No one showed up for my birthday, no one was there for me to mourn on the tragic loss of my wonderful boyfriend who left me with his apartment. My life has been a series of flash backs ever since I was tossed out on the icy cold concrete of Westerville. I thought Sebastian would have made it better, I still don't understand why he killed himself; he said he loved me… but why?

My cancer was getting worse, all I wanted was to feel alive again, I just wanted to feel loved again; I wanted someone to look at me. And just look at me with heart eyes and adoration that I am worth fighting for, worth the risk. I may be a timer bomb at this stage of Cancer, it's so far long. But of course I'm a survivor, I don't have anything g to live for actually.

After the short run of tests, I was talking a cab back home; I'm not allowed to drive. But at the very last moment, I released I have nothing to go home for, so why should I? At least I should give myself the chance to live. I know it's not my final stage of cancer. But I will not mope around in a lonely old apartment in Ohio. And so I told the cab driver to take me to Scandals.

* * *

When I arrived, I just sat there on the bar stool, watching the guys dance. The smile on their faces made me feel another pang in my chest. I know I force myself into misery; I do it on purpose to make myself miserable and depressed. But as much as I feel depressed and sad… I never seem to shed tears. I didn't even cry on Sebastian's funeral. Am I a bad person?

Sighing and toss my head back inhaling the smell of booze and sex, nothing seems to fill this void that was put in me since I was starting to accept myself.

But I never expected this to happen to me this day. I didn't expect to look across the bar to find a beautiful man, porcelain skin, expressive blue eyes looking at me; and a smile on the boy's face. I knew the boy was from a wealthy sot out family, from what he was wearing he sure looked rich. But why would that man want anything to do with a loser like him.

He was wrong right there, it wasn't too late as the man approached an insecure boy like me, sitting down on the stool next to me, and he smiled at me.

I'm not going to lie; it was like the first time in my life…. God had bestowed an angel upon me; little was I wrong, this was actually happening. The little moment I had left to live had changed from this day on.

And I'll happily stand by and face god when the time comes as long as I never live to forget the peace and happiness that was to come to me in the next two weeks of the very crucial part of my life.

* * *

**A/N: so that's it.**

**I'm not sure whether to make it into more than a one shot.**


End file.
